My Happy Ending
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 4 finally up. AU GV Yaoi. All of the Z warriors are teenagers! Vegeta’s the Prince of the Saiyans a group of students from school! Goku just moved in beside him, and guess who gets struck with love first? Warning. Odd relationships
1. Moving To The Orange Star

My Happy Ending

=

Chapter I - Moving To The Orange Star

=

By: KaKaVegeGurl

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Finally everyone!

'My Happy Ending' has arrived!

I'm sure all of you are wondering where this fic came from? Well, it _WAS_ 'This Type Of Sex Is A Transgression', also known as 'TTOSIAT', but I changed the name.

'My Happy Ending' fits it well and 'TTOSIAT' just didn't go good with the ending or the beginning, so, now... On with the fic. .

> > > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. Thank you and TTFN.

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

=...= - Vegeta's Thought's

=

MyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEnding

=

"And today's lecture will be on pollution; class, can anyone name a great reason why pollution is killing our planet?" Mr. Gamakagichi looked up and smiled softly, he quickly pushed up his glasses and stared over at the aqua haired youth before him, "Yes, Bulma?"

"My cell phone's ringing, can I go outside?"

"...... Yes, yes you may... Can anyone else, name a reason why pollution is killing the Earth? Chi Chi? Trunks? Vegeta? Vegeta, you tell us-" Mr. Gamakagichi looked up again from his book and board to the young spiky haired Saiyan Prince and frowned disappointedly, he set the book down on his desk and stared at the young student, slowly he looked down and sighed, "VEGETA!"

=

> > =Kakarrot... It's been four months now... Since you left... And still you haunt my thoughts... That onna's cell phone had needed to be answered as well on the first day that I had met you... And _all_ I wanted to do was get out of school without so much as three detention slips that day... But why do I want to try and remember you more than I have to? I _already_ think about you over half the time I'm awake, and I constantly dream about you when I'm asleep... Now, you're just a thorn in my side... Stopping me from ever loving again... I can't even do so much as look at another guy... Even though you've already went on with your life... You left me... You left me for _Kelli_...=

=

"VEGETA!"

=

=

"VEGETA! ARE YOU HEARING A DAMN WORD I'M SAYING!?"

Deep black puddles slowly rolled from the window over to look at the teacher before him and the boy sighed gloomily, "What do you want Gama-Kagi?" His voice was low and raspy, but still it held a tinge of youth in it.

"Vegeta!"

"Mr. Gamakagichi! My cell phone's ringing, can I go outside?"

=

=

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"Didn't mean to bump into me!? You nearly ran me over! I should kill you!" Vegeta stood up and dusted off his red plaid pants, then ran a hand through his spiky crimson locks, he then checked his wrist, putting pressure on it lightly and tightened the medical wraps around it, "Now! What's your name, _kid_?" He looked up at the boy that ran into him and then gasped inwardly at the other man's height.

"Oh, I'm Goku, s'nice to meet you." Goku stood a nice six foot and seven inches off the ground, he wore an orange over shirt and a blue shirt, orange pants and he sported blue glasses and freckles.

"Whatever, Kakarrot... Get on you knees and lick my shoes!"

Goku looked at Vegeta as he finished picking up his books, "Ka-what? No, my name's Goku..."

"Yeah, whatever Tofu... Tofu?... Ka-Kakarrot... Do as I say." Vegeta stood up straight and smiled widely, he only stood 4 feet and 11 inches; as being towered over by the height of the other student, however it would be folly to judge him according to his height, no matter how short he was to you.

"Why?" Goku now cocked a brow and stared down at the short man.

"Because..." Vegeta frowned as Goku turned to leave, "Uh uh, I'm Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, Kakarrot, and where do you think you're going? I've told you this once; now get down on your knees and lick my shoes."

Goku stopped and turned to Vegeta, he smiled sweetly and walked back up to the Prince, "Whatever, Saiyan Prince," He slowly got down on his hands and knees and began to lick Vegeta's shoes.

Vegeta gasped and stared down at Goku, he then backed up, "Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Goku got up and looked at Vegeta in confusion, "Huh? Well you told me to lick your shoes, so I did... Is something wrong?"

"N-No, of course not." Vegeta stood back and checked out Goku again, "Okay Kakarrot... I like your style... You're not so bad of a guy, and you look sharp too..." He grinned widely and walked on past him and down the hall to his locker.

Goku smiled and looked after Vegeta, "Well at least I'm welcome here by him... Wait... I-I'm not Kakarrot... My name's Goku!"

As Goku walked back down the hall he noticed some cheerleaders in the corner of a room, practicing some moves, from as much as he saw they had their arms up and fingers pointed; then walked closer to each other, and when they were at the right distance they'd both bend over towards each other and their fingers would touch, something called a... "Fusion?"

Goku chuckled and then continued on down the hall.

=

=

=

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

=

Ta da! The end of the first chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I've been reading so many highschool fics and they all don't seem to satisfy me enough, so I made this one, do wait for the next chapters, what a blast! And next up, a special preview of chapter 2! Please review!

> > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

=

Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2Chapter2

=

Comming up in Chapter 2:

=

"I decide where you go and when you do it!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Come on Vegeta, can't you forgive him?"

"Keep your eye on the birdie."

"Kakarrot has a twin?"

"You saw him naked?"

"Does your father beat you?"

"Ka Me Ha Me Haaaa!"

"Vegeta... Meet my brother Goten."

=

The action stirs up on the next Chapter of 'My Happy Ending'! Wait for it!

> > > > > > -KaKaVegeGurl

Please review!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Secrets

My Happy Ending

* * *

Chapter II - Secrets

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

It's finally out ya'll!

The second chapter to 'My Happy Ending'!

Please come on in and sit down, have a cup of yaoi, stay for a while, you'll like it. So, now... On with the fic. .

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. Thank you and TTFN.

* * *

MyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEnding

* * *

"I decide where you go and when you do it!"

Vegeta glared up into his father's eyes, he could feel his hands ball into fists, but he tried to ignore them, "You're not the boss of me, you selfish bastard!"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Vegeta Senior yelled as he stormed past the kitchen table, "You ungrateful boy!"

"Shut the hell up you sick old man!" Vegeta pulled his backpack up from the ground as Lunch sat dawn to eat breakfast.

"Where do you think you're going!"

Vegeta tightened the laces to his shoes, still glaring at his father, "I've gotta get to school!"

Vegeta Senior marched straight up to him, stomping his foot in a very upraised manner, "You're not going anywhere! You've gotta clean up this mess!"

"You made it, you clean it up!" Vegeta stood and fled from the house, pulling his yellow spotted white bandana over his hair and around his neck.

* * *

He walked out to the bus stop and plopped himself down on the bench, sitting alone only for a few minutes when he finally heard someone else comming, he quickly looked up.

"I'm sorry," Said Goku lightly, he was wearing his usual orange and blue, "I didn't mean to startle you..."

Vegeta turned slowly, waving of the tense atmosphere between them, "You didn't, Groku."

"It's Goku." The taller boy corrected him.

"Whatever... Where do you live anyway?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Goku smiled, "Right beside you."

Vegeta looked up sharply, "You do!"

"Yup!" Goku turned as someone else walked up, "Hey Goten, I didn't think you'd make it, not even having your shoes on and all."

The boy standing there looked astonishingly EXACTLY like Goku, "Who's that beside you bro?"

Goku turned to Vegeta, "Oh, how rude of me."

"Indeed." Spoke Vegeta cooly.

Goku chuckled nervously, "Goten, this is Vegeta, he lives right next door to us. Vegeta, meet my brother Goten."

Vegeta smiled and shook hands with the other boy as he looked him up and down, "You two look so much alike."

"Yup!" Piped Goten quickly as the bus came into view and the rest of the students at that stop came rushing up in a hurry.

* * *

"Kakarrot has a twin?"

Yamcha and Trunks chuckled wildly as Vegeta blinked wildly.

Brolli nodded enthusiastically as he sat down in the seat just behind Vegeta's, "You were standing at the bus stop with him, didn't you see him?"

"No." Vegeta answered in confusion, he sat with his back to the seat in front of him and his legs folded in indian style as he wrapped his wrist up in a light bandage.

Trunks cracked up, "You were talking to him!"

"That Goshen dude, you mean?"

"Goten, Vegeta." Yamcha corrected him, "It's Goten."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Finally."

Vegeta, Trunks, Brolli, and Yamcha stepped off the bus in a hurry, now meeting up with their other fellow Saiyans.

"Keep your eye on the birdie."

"Just ignore him, Vegeta," Yamcha said blocking Vegeta's glare that was directed to a group of people standing near the entrance to Student Services.

"Come on Vegeta." Spoke Gohan softly, "Can't you just forgive him?"

"No." Vegeta said quickly, "Not after that whole building accident."

"Got that right, green-bean truck." Yamcha sniggered lightly.

"Oh get with the program, Yamcha." Vegeta said boldly, "They weren't green-beans, they were Shenzu Beans."

"Senzu Beans, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned and glared at Nappa, "Whatever."

Videl giggled softly, ignoring the current argument, "Vegeta, you remember that Goku guy from yesterday, he was silly, wasn't he?"

"What's a Goku?"

Vegeta gasped and the entire group turned around.

"Piccolo!" Said Turles happily.

The dark skinned Namekian smiled lightly, "Thought you all would be happy to see me."

Vegeta gasped, his hands balled into fists before him, he then ran up and jumped into Piccolo's large arms.

Bardok leaned over to Pan, "They use to date, but broke up when Piccolo graduated and moved onto collage. But they still like each other."

Pan curiously nodded her blond teenage head, "That's so sad."

Toma nodded to this notion softly, "They're still in love."

Piccolo finally set Vegeta back down, he looked around once and then turned back to the Saiyan Prince before him, "So, shorty, who's this Goku guy?"

"Did someone just say my name?"

"Hello Cockrotch!" Said Brolli loudly as he patted Goku on the shoulder.

"That's Kakarrot." Bardok corrected him.

Brolli frowned and shook his head, "But Vegeta said his name was Cockrotch."

Videl rolled her eyes as Trunks started laughing once more.

"My name's Goku." The tall freckled boy shouted in vain.

Vegeta stretched out his right arm, all four fingers up together and thumb placed over his palm, "Talk to the hand, Kakarrot."

Yamcha whistled lowly.

Goku frowned and cocked a brow in confusion as he scratched his head lightly, "Huh?"

"Moving on." Vegeta turned back to Piccolo as if nothing happened, "What are you doing here at the Orange Star?"

"Well, I thought you all might be needing some one to put you back on your toes," Piccolo said boldly, "Nah, I finished my schooling early and came back. It was boring without you all."

Vegeta smiled inwardly.

"So, who are these new Saiyans?"

Brolli and Pan stood as silent as a door, all of the others turned to them as if expecting them to say something more.

Vegeta smirked, "Introduce yourselves."

Pan was the first to speak, she bowed lightly and stared Piccolo straight in the eyes, "I'm Pan Chan, but you can just call me Pan, Mr. Piccolo, Sir."

"My name is Brolli... And I'm the devil."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "So, Radditz still playing innocent?"

"You got that right." Trunks said darkly, he had stopped laughing at last and had a look of seriousness on his face.

Goku frowned slowly, "Who's Radditz?"

Vegeta sniffed, scratching his cheek in annoyance, "Get with the program, Cockrotch!"

"What's happenin' guys?"

Vegeta turned and looked down just a bit, "Well, well, well, if it isn't cube-ball." He said evilly, at Krillen, he then swopped down and pulled a black permanent marker from his bag, "Stay right there, this won't hurt a bit. I think."

* * *

"You didn't have to put those six dots on his shiny bald head, Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince turned to Piccolo, his backpack sitting in silence on the bench, "He asked for it."

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" Piccolo asked watching him with a wisdomful gaze.

"Yes, you have." Vegeta nodded slowly, "That scar on Yamcha's cheek... It wasn't there before."

Piccolo cocked a brow, "How did that happen?"

"Trunks was practicing sword fighting."

"Who was stupid enough to give that boy a sword?" Piccolo asked in pure curiosity.

"Tapion."

"That kid needs to learn, the sword doesn't make the man."

"Definantly." Vegeta agreed.

Piccolo stood up from the bench at Orange Star Highschool, "So, your father still being pain in the ass?"

Vegeta nodded slowly, "Almost more than usual."

Piccolo looked slightly impressed, "So, how did Pan become a Super Saiyan?"

"She pushed me out of the way of an on-comming car."

"Do you wish she hadn't?"

Vegeta turned to Piccolo sadly, "You know me to well."

Piccolo smiled softly, "And that Brolli guy? What about him? Was it a car with him too?"

"No." Vegeta looked back at the tanned Namek as he shook his head, "It wasn't a car or anything like that... It was Zarbon."

"Zarbon?" Piccolo asked in shock, "What did he do? I thought he got over what you two did ages ago, he has no right comming near you."

Vegeta sighed, he couldn't help but nod and agree, Piccolo was right, but this time he knew it had been about something completely different, nothing cliche from the past, "He was trying to drown me in the lake. Brolli saved me, and I didn't even know him at the time."

"Well, that was very kind of him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "You only wish you had been able to be there so that you could've saved me yourself."

Piccolo smiled, nodding to Vegeta's words, "I guess so."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So that Goku guy, do you like him?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm going mad for him."

"Seriously?" Piccolo asked, "Or are you just pulling my chain?"

"No." Vegeta stated certainly, "I'm being completely honest, I think I'm going crazy over him. Funny thing is... I don't know why."

Piccolo nodded slowly once again, "I can see where you could get confused, just watch your back Vegeta, I don't want to have to pick up your broken heart again."

Vegeta frowned, now staring at Piccolo in concern, "Do you think he'll hurt me? ... Do you think he'll hurt me that bad?"

"Maybe."

"Piccolo," Vegeta stopped the Namekian from walking away, "Will you be here for me if he does?"

Piccolo stared down at the red-headed Saiyan with great sympathy, he paused for a thought and then decided to speak at last, "I would never leave you vulnerable, Vegeta, you know that. If a time comes, again, when you truly need me... You have my word that I _will_ be there for you."

This time Vegeta let the Namek pass.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Did you all like it? I had fun writing this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, I have a bad tendency to forget things, lol! But at least I wrote at all, thank you everyone, please continue reading and enjoy! Please review!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3

* * *

Comming up in Chapter 3:

"You saw him naked?"

"It seems way to hard, it'd be cool if you could just... Take off into the air, or shoot out some kinds of blast from your fist... I'd love to do that."

"He broke his back in three places and is still walking today, that's pretty amazing if you ask me."

"Does your father beat you?"

"Didn't you know, Cell was Vegeta's old boyfriend, they don't like each other so much anymore."

"Ka Me Ha Me Haaaa!"

"I am immortal, that fall, I should have died, but I didn't."

"It's kind of a long story Kakarrot, I don't want to get too into it."

* * *

The action stirs up on the next Chapter of 'My Happy Ending'! Wait for it!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. An Interesting Fact

My Happy Ending

* * *

Chapter III - An Interesting Fact

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Wow, zomg, KaKaVegeGurl is still alive. XD

And kicking too!

The THIRD chapter to 'My Happy Ending', fina-fucking-ly!

I would like to apologize to everyone that had to wait fer this chapter. I feel horrible fer not updating it, considering I love it so much, but as you can see... A LOT of my fanfics have not been updated lately.

Please come on in everyone and sit down, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi! Stay fer a while.

KaKaVegeGurl

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, unfortunately. XD Nor do I own the song 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "Yeah, I've always figured that with Vegeta, plus I had to find a way for him to call Goku Kakarrot, and besides, he refuses to call Goku Goku in the series, lol, thank you, and enjoy!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

MyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEndingMyHappyEnding

* * *

"What is this? A game to you, Vegeta?"

Red hair moved only slightly as the Saiyan Prince; pack in hand and soda in the other, tried to make his way up to his room.

"You best straighten up Vegeta," His father said, "Or I will throw you out of this family."

Vegeta turned his cold black eyes to glare at his Senior, "Oh shut up already old man. I'm not listening to a damn word you're saying so it's pointless."

"Oh is it?" Vegeta Senior reared back and smacked his son across the face.

Said Prince hit the wall, he growled lightly; pushing himself off and putting down his pack and his drink, "You shouldn't mess with me, old man."

The elder Vegeta smirked, "Oh what is the little Saiyan Prince going to do now? You're my son, I'm your father. I can take you out of this world, brat."

Arale walked in from the kitchen, looking between the two men at the foot of the staircase, "What's going on?"

"I'll be crowned Queen soon, so then you can deal with that." Vegeta glared still, his eyebrows bending downward in the middle.

"Queen?" His father scoffed and crossed his arms, "Sure Vegeta, you'll be queen; As soon as you find a man... Foolish enough to take you as their mate!"

The Prince sneered and bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"You've been through plenty of men; Zarbon, Cell, Piccolo, Jeice..." His father rambled on, "You'll never find someone. At least, not someone in this time or this world. No one wants you, and no one ever will. You should just give up."

Vegeta growled and hit his father hard in the jaw, "Shut up! You bastard!"

"You two please stop fighting!" Arale yelled from the side lines.

Senior stood still, his head only moving slightly to the left, "Alright you little brat," He grabbed Vegeta and shoved him hard.

The Prince stumbled back, tripping over something and landing hard into the living room coffee table.

"Vegeta!" Marron pushed Arale out of the way and ran over to him to try and help him up.

"Don't touch me!" The Red Haired Saiyan shouted, he laid his hand down in the broken glass to push himself up off the ground, "I'm fine, it's nothing serious."

Marron watched Vegeta straighten himself up and walk back over to his father.

Both Lunch and Maie now stood by Arale and watched them.

"It's nothing serious." The Prince repeated, staring his father in the face, "You think you can just 'straighten' me up by hitting me and pushing me around?" He paused as his father nodded lightly, "Well you're seriously mistaken."

Vegeta bent down and picked up his bag and soda. Blood running from his hands he stood back up, staring at his father still, "No matter what you do to me... I'll still be your **queer **little brat."

Marron covered her mouth and got up as Vegeta climbed the stairs and slammed the door to his room, she looked over at her father, as did the other three girls standing at the kitchen door.

Lunch turned back and grabbed the phone.

"Who do you think you're calling?" Vegeta Senior said, walking over to her.

"I'm not calling the police... I'm calling Piccolo."

"Piccolo?"

Lunch nodded to him, "Mmm hmm," She dialed the number and put the phone close to her ear, "Yeah he's back from College, back to Vegeta."

Marron, Arale, and Maie all turned and went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and Vegeta Senior walked down the hall back to his room.

"Hey, Piccolo," Lunch said with a slight smile, "No, no, I'm fine, Hey can you come over?"

She paused and listened for a second, "No it's not me, it's Vegeta." Pause, "Oh he got into a fight with dad and I think you should come over." Pause, she pushed the phone up a bit and said softly: "Yeah, loads... I'm gonna clean it up though, but you should help Vegeta."

"No, he's locked himself in his room." Pause, "I can try but I doubt I'll get an answer." Pause again, "Alright thanks."

* * *

Piccolo knocked lightly on the door in a slight tune, he held a large bag in his left hand, nothing in the one he'd used to knock however.

"Who is it?" He heard from behind the wood.

He had but to answer simply to the question,"You know who it is."

The door unlocked and opened almost instantly to reveal spiked, bright blood-red hair, "Something tells me that Lunch called you... She did, didn't she?"

Piccolo nodded stepping into the room; shutting and locking the door back behind him, "You've been crying."

"You're the only one that can tell." The Prince walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"Vegeta." The Dark skinned Namekian walked over to the bathroom door and started to go through one of the cabinets, "You know... You hide this stuff too well."

"You say that every time this happens." Vegeta said with a weak smile as Piccolo came back out with a First Aid Kit in hands.

The tall man walked over to him, setting down the bag he'd brought with him.

"What's in there?" The red-head asked curiously.

Piccolo smiled and opened the First Aid box, "You'll see in a few minutes, but let me clean you up first, you've managed to get blood everywhere."

Vegeta nodded as Piccolo took his hand and began pulling off the wrapping.

"Did you father do this too?!" The Namekian stared down at the bruises around Vegeta's fingers and wrist.

"Yah, we got into a fight about a week back and..." Vegeta stopped and looked into Piccolo's eyes, "Well you can pretty much guess what happened."

Piccolo nodded slowly and began to clean the blood from Vegeta's fingers, "He's gotten worse."

"Yes." The smaller man winced as Piccolo put alcohol over the cuts, "It's funny. Reminds me of old times. Same for you?"

"Of course. Your father hurting you and me cleaning up the mess."

Vegeta stared at him sadly, "Only those cuts didn't bleed this bad. And he's getting to the point where breaking bones will come in place of the bruises."

Piccolo stopped and look at him, "He's tried?"

"Came close." Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked out the large window, his eyes met another's and he froze for a second..

So Kakarrot's room was directly across from his? Interesting.

"So what happened? What did he do?" Piccolo asked, eyes on bandaging Vegeta's wrist.

"With my father..." Vegeta turned back, "He was fighting with me because I had gotten in trouble at school. Like that's anything new to him? He should be use to it."

The Tall Namekian nodded to him, "Yes, he should. You get in trouble more times in a week then most in a year."

"It seems way to hard, Piccolo," Vegeta said in thought, "I mean, it'd be cool if you could just... Take off into the air, or shoot out some kinds of blast from your fist... I'd love to do that. Or like... Power up or something..."

Piccolo chuckled, stopping and freeing both of his hands to life them up; forcing a smile on Vegeta's face, "You know, you shouldn't frown so much."

The Prince stared at him.

"Even if you're sad. You should still smile." Piccolo looked down and pinned up Vegeta's bandages, "You never know who's falling in love with it."

Vegeta smiled widely, "I know, I use to smile a lot when we were together."

Piccolo looked back up to him, frowning and staring at him in silence for a moment before saying softly, "Yes. You smiled all the time."

"Because I thought you loved me."

"I did love you," The taller man said in a startled sort of voice.

Vegeta shook his head, "You didn't love me. When you love someone... Things don't get in the way; things like College."

Piccolo frowned more and watched the Prince turn to the side sadly.

"Vegeta... You shouldn't say things you aren't sure of. I did; **do** love you." He turned the red-head to face him and leaned down, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

Vegeta froze in shock before reaching up to rest his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, he stood up on his knees, moving over to wrap his thighs over the other's lap and sit there.

The Dark skinned man below him wrapped an arm around Vegeta's slim waist and pulled him close.

"So..." Vegeta breathed out as they pulled apart, "What's in the bag?"

"You just moved here Goku, so I'll let you in on a little secret."

Goku looked between the two green clad men in the seat across from him, "A secret?"

They both nodded.

The taller of the two smiled and leaned in a bit, "I'll bet you didn't know that a few months back Vegeta was in an incident that almost took his life?"

"What?!" Goku looked around wildly and a few others nodded.

"Yes," The guys continued, "I'm Cell. I was a very distant friend at the time but I was there."

His friend beside him smiled, "Yes basically there was an explosion and Vegeta was at the top of this roof. He fell right into a truck of these green beans."

A boy in front of them that had been listening smiled, he had short, spiked white hair and bright blue eyes, "Yeah, he was blasted off the roof of the building from some wild explosion right behind him."

Goku gasped, "But the fall would kill anyone."

Cell nodded in response, still smiling, "Naturally yes. The doctors didn't think Vegeta was going to make it. You see... Vegeta is an impenetrable being. Rumor even has it that he's 'immortal'."

"Well of course," The white haired boy in front of them interrupted once more, "He broke his back in three places and is still walking today, that's pretty amazing if you ask me."

The boy that had been sitting right beside Cell nodded, "Yes, and do you want to know who it was that caused the explosion?"

"Yeah!?" Goku said in excitement.

Cell Jr sat up straight and pointed to the front of the bus where a man sat, long black spiky hair and a red bandana around his bare left leg, "Him. Radditz."

Goku gasped as he looked at the guy, "Yeah I saw that guy yesterday."

"He was a part of the Saiyans once. But Vegeta kicked him out after the incident." Cell smiled as Goku turned back to them in shock.

"No kidding?" He asked.

Cell shook his head, turning to face forward once more, "No it's completely true. And you wanna know what's more strange?"

Goku frowned at him, "I'm not sure if I do."

"Well," Cell turned to face him, "Vegeta recovered from the blast within a week. Come second week and he was already walking again."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Alright peoples!

There's Chapter 3! I hope you all liked it! XD

Please wait fer more and review!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4Chapter4

* * *

**Coming up in Chapter 4:**

"You saw him naked?"

"Does your father beat you?"

"Didn't you know, Cell was Vegeta's old boyfriend, they don't like each other so much anymore."

"Ka Me Ha Me Haaaa!"

"Have you told Goku yet?"

"I **am **immortal, that fall, I should have died, but I didn't."

"It's kind of a long story Kakarrot, I don't want to get too into it."

"I had it all planned out... And then HE came along and... Screwed it all up! He had to know everything!"

**A lots happening in the next Chapter of 'My Happy Ending'!**

**Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**Wait for it!**

**KaKaVegeGurl**


	4. Next Door Neighbors

**My Happy Ending**

* * *

**By: KaKaVegeGurl**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Way over a year, ugh!

I really need to learn to update my fics at a reasonable pace. This is getting ridiculous.

A lot of my fics will hopefully be coming to ends soon though, which is a good thing cuz that means that I'll have more time to werk on the longer, more in depth, ones, such as this one, this one will be here fer a while more.

We still have such a long way to go with this one, and I'm so sorry fer the wait. I hope to get more out there sooner.

Thank you all fer waiting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, unfortunately. XD Nor do I own the song 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Side Notes:**

None

* * *

**To The Reviewers:**

_To Chrissi "I try to get different stuff out there, it's always fun reading stuff that hasn't yet been done. Hope yer still reading. Thank you fer the review!!"_

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. _

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

**Chapter IV - Next Door Neighbors**

* * *

Vegeta placed the bandana across his head snugly, he rolled his eyes at the pounding coming from his bedroom door, which he could swear was on the verge of swinging off it's hinges at any moment. He pulled on his socks and sneakers and picked up his book bag, he moved to the door and yanked it open finally, "You paying this time? Because I really don't do freebies. Don't want the men thinking they can get a fuck whenever they want to."

Vegeta Senior sneered down at him angrily and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out into the hallway, "Cute, really cute, now cut the shit, brat."

"What shit?" The Prince said lightly, his eyes widening in amusement, "Call me 'Prince Vegeta', and I'm shit free."

His father growled down at him and pushed him close against the wall beside his bedroom door, "Who did I just get off the phone with?"

Vegeta glared up at the man above him, he winced however at the pressure around his already bruised wrist, "I don't know, that whore of your's you work with? Old man."

"Your teacher!" Vegeta Senior shouted, tightening his hold on the Prince's wrist and pushing against him more, "Stop getting smart with me, young man, or you will be floored. Why have you been cutting classes?"

"Good sex, I suppose." The Prince said, pushing his father's buttons in a rhythmic melody, "I just can't find school work more important then that, it's not often you come across a good lay that's free. But you already know that don't you."

He barely had time to close his mouth before his father pulled back from him and hit him hard with his left fist.

Everything was spinning, the side of his face was screaming red as his lip made good friends with his unclosed bedroom door and the rest of his body crashed to the floor hard with and overly large thud. Black and red blotches played out before his eyes.

He got up fast, his head felt as if it was splitting open, as if a volcano was exploding over his scalp or an earth quake was spreading throughout his brain. He pushed past Vegeta Senior with his back pack being held tightly in his right hand, he rushed to the door and swung it open, just taking a step over the threshold before he was yanked back in.

"Let me the fuck go, you old bastard!"

His wrist was held tightly in his father's grasp and he tried to shake free.

"You will show me some respect!" His father spat into his face.

Vegeta gasped and moved to get away once more before he was thrown to the ground and he felt large hands close over his neck, "Get off of me!"

* * *

Goku looked up from the book he was reading, just across the lawn he saw the door of Vegeta's house sitting open, he heard shouting coming from inside. He shut his book hesitantly and watched as finally, Vegeta emerged, slamming the door to the house and jogging out to the bus stop.

Goku watched him in silence.

The Prince cradled his wrist in his other hand, he cleared his throat and sucked on his lip in silence.

The silence flooded over the for about five more minutes before Goku could suppress it no longer.

"Does your father beat you?"

Vegeta froze at Goku's forwardness and turn to look at him, he glared sternly, "That's none of your business, Kakarrot."

Goku nodded in understanding and looked down at Vegeta's wrist, "Well no, it really isn't. But that's what is looks like to me. You're not that secretive about it are you?"

"I've never really had a nosy neighbor before, at least none my age," Vegeta said through tight jaws, he looked away as the bus turned the corner to them, "Besides... It's kind of a long story Kakarrot, I don't want to get into it. It's personal."

Goku nodded once more as the bus pulled up to them, "Alright suit yourself. But I'm here if you need anyone to talk to."

* * *

Goten had been pestering Goku all day it seemed, and he'd moved outside to get his homework done.

He climbed up into the only tree in the yard, sitting Indian style, he opened his books and began to do his math homework.

He'd only finished a few questions when the wind picked up, he closed the book quickly to keep all of the papers from flying away.

"Just my luck, the only windy day in three weeks, here I am, outside, trying to do my homework." He mumbled, his eyes looked up, over to the neighbor's house; Vegeta's house, and froze. His eyes traveled up to the open window on the second floor and he gasped, his eyes widened as a very naked, very oblivious Vegeta stared into a mirror on the wall.

Vegeta stood, back hunched over, a thin trail running down the middle of his stomach, down to his loins. His thin frame was tan and bronzed, shining almost angelic in the light of the sun. His hair bounced anti-gravity like, red, above his head. He stared intently into the mirror, eyebrows drawn together in thought. His legs were bent just lightly at the knees.

Goku stared for just a moment before the wind picked up once more, throwing off his balance and he fell from the tree, backwards, legs flying over his head in a full back flip.

He landed with a loud, "Kame, ameya!" He legs were bent at the knees, wide spread. He'd landed on his feet, his books held back in his hands, against his right side.

Goku looked around and then back up to Vegeta's window, he hadn't even noticed the shouting from his own neighbor's yard, "Whew."

"That was close."

* * *

"You saw him naked?"

Goku nodded and blushed red, "He has a _nice _body."

Yamcha patted Goku on the back and smiled widely, the walked down the road from Orange Star Highschool, "Well I figured that much, he doesn't walk around naked but he does leave little to the imagination."

"Yamcha..." Goku thought for a moment before speaking in an almost whisper, "Do you know a guy named Cell?"

Yamcha stopped walking and looked back at Goku in a slight confusion, but a more worried expression could be seen as well, "Cell? Why do you ask?"

Goku frowned at the way Yamcha had reacted, "It's just that... He told me a few things and I wanted to know if they were true, I mean... He seems to know a lot about Vegeta."

The scarred Saiyan nodded in an unusual way, he put his hands in his pockets before he spoke again, "Well yeah. Didn't you know? Cell was Vegeta's old boyfriend, though... They don't like each other so much anymore."

"What?!" Goku's eyes widened in shock, he stopped walking immediately and stared at the Saiyan in front of him, "Cell was Vegeta's... Boyfriend?"

Yamcha nodded and laughed wholly, "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. He seems a bit taken by you. Eventually it should've-"

"Taken by me?" Goku asked cluelessly, "Vegeta?"

"Well yes, I'm not talking about anyone else now am I?"

Goku sighed and rubbed his head, "That's not right though. Vegeta can't like me."

"And why not?" Yamcha asked with a raised brow, "You saw him naked, you know what you're missing out on." He paused and thought for a second before frowning almost in an angry way, "Oh, don't tell me you're... Straight?"

Goku shook his head in response, he straightened his shirt, "N-No it's nothing like that. I've no problem with the same sex, no problem at all. It's... More complicated then that."

Yamcha nodded in understanding, "I see, care to spill?"

"Not to you." Goku said passively.

* * *

Vegeta glared down at the school grounds, he rested his hands on the railing and peered down four stories of classes to the roads below them, "You know, I'm beginning to think that his mere existence in this town complicates things."

Piccolo smiled softly, pushing his long blond hair out of his eyes and walked up to the Prince, wrapping his arms around the Saiyan's waist, "And what makes you think that that is such a bad thing?"

"I had just moved on from you," Vegeta breathed out in frustration, he leaned back and rested his head on Piccolo's shoulder, "I had it all planned out. I wasn't ready for this, I'm still not ready for it. Why did he have to move here of all places? I had everything ready, and then HE came along and... Screwed it all up! He had to know everything. And now he's butting into things that he has no right butting into."

Piccolo pulled away and stared down at the back of Vegeta's head, "Things he has no right butting into?" He repeated Vegeta, "You mean your father?"

Vegeta nodded silently, his shoulders shook in anger.

"About what your father has been putting you through..." Piccolo glared at the ground, he walked up to Vegeta's side and stared out across the grounds as well, "Vegeta, that could be bad for you. Have you told Goku yet?"

"No, I can't tell him what that bastard has been doing to me." Vegeta said in a huff, though it was a response that seemed more forced then anything, as if the Prince was trying to convince himself of it as he told Piccolo, "You know how hard it was for me to tell you, you remember. And you were my boyfriend. Kakarrot's-"

"Vegeta you can't keep letting your feelings do this to you, you can't let your father do this," Piccolo turned Vegeta to look at him, "Goku... Goku is a problem. He's stressing you out. Who do you keep turning to for something to tune things out when they get too loud? I can't keep doing this for you. It's not fair to either of us."

Vegeta growled and looked away from Piccolo, "Sometimes you remind me of my father."

"And you have sex with your father?" Piccolo asked with a raised brow, "Vegeta, you are going to wear yourself out if you keep doing this. You're not immortal or anything, you could-"

"I am immortal," Vegeta turned, shouting at him, "What other explanation is there for that fall? I should have died, but I didn't."

"Vegeta."

The Prince shook his head and pulled the dark haired man to him, "Blind me for an hour or two?"

Piccolo looked down at him, he had been ready before to resist the Saiyan this time, but looking down into his eyes now made him forget that he'd ever chosen to put him down, "Vegeta..."

Vegeta pulled Piccolo down, merging their lips together.

The man above him sighed in an almost annoyance, "Why can't I say no to you?"

"Because I'm cute?"

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I'm glad I got that out! Whew, it's totally almost 10, I gtg. Shower and sleep, werk tomorrow, hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you!

Review please and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap! Sleep well everyone!

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
